Somewhere only we know
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Post-Always. because all the cool kids are doing it :
1. Chapter 1

_**Everyone is doing it, so I decided to do it too. What I'd really like to see on 5x01. Because now we have been renewed! Season 5 and 100th episode! \o/**_

_**Slightly inspired by the amazing movie 'For Lovers Only' :p**_

_**Disclaimer - no, not mine. **_

* * *

Kate woke up slowly. Her hair was still damp from the rain last night, but she was warm and cosy. She felt his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly, then raised her eyes to see that he was already awake, looking at her.

"Good morning, my love" he said with a smile, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Good morning" she stretched her arms and yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't." he confessed. "I was afraid it was all a dream."

Oh God! He can be so cute sometimes! Like a 9 year old.

"So you spent all night watching me sleep?"

"Yeah!"

"That's creepy!" they both smiled, and she leaned over to kiss him.

When they parted, he licked his lips and shut his eyes.

"You taste like fresh strawberries" she giggled.

"I taste like morning breath!"

"Yeah. And it tastes like fresh strawberries!" he insisted, and she kissed him again. She laid on Him and he turned on his back to adjust her to his embrace.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked, fiddling with her wrist on his chest.

"I wanna do nothing. Just stay here" she said, and he left out a moan when she caressed his belly, scratching it gently with her fingernails.

"Fine by me!" he said, caressing her bare back. Suddenly, she moved to face him.

"No! I wanna go somewhere! Get out of here!"

"Where?" he was puzzled.

"Anywhere!" she looked really excited, very un-Beckett-y. He had really spoilt her. "Let's go to the airport and get on the first plane.

"Kate!" he said, hating himself for having to be the sensitive one. "But what about everything else? The precinct?"

"I resigned, Rick! I'm done, I don't want any of that anymore. It's over!"

He saw she meant it, and felt relieved. Maybe with her out of the force, the men who wanted to kill her would finally leave them alone. Then he could feel as excited as she was.

"So, we could go to Rome. Uh, no! Amsterdam, it's amazing this time of the year! Or maybe London."

"I don't care, Castle. Let's just go!" they shared excited looks, and then kissed. She broke the kiss moving to get out of the bed, but he pulled her back. She laughed.

"You know, 'go' means 'get out of bed and leave'."

"Do we have to get out of bed?"

"Yes, Rick! C'mon!"

He moaned and she gave short kisses to his cheek, jaw, neck and chest before getting away from him, hunting for her clothes. He got out of the sheets and just stood there while she went on her quest.

"Come on!" she hurried him, and then he walked lazily to the bathroom.

"I'm going to my apartment to pack. I'll meet you there in half an hour, ok?" she said, on her way to the living room, passing through his study. He pulled her close and said on a smile.

"Are we really doing this? We're going away together?"

She smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes!" it was almost a scream; she was so excited and happy! He then held her head firmly but gently and kissed her passionately, her fingers tangled on his messy hair. He leant against the desk and pulled her even closer. She put her hands on his hips and stroke his sides gently, then boldly squeezed his butt cheeks. He grinned within the kiss, and then returned the favor by grabbing her butt and pulling her even closer. Heat came over them and the kiss became even more passionate, and then he reached for her neck with his mouth, kissing and nipping it as she tilt her head backwards to give him space.

She reluctantly broke the moment by stopping him and pushing him away, eager to go back to their plans. He groaned like a kid and held her arms firmly, going back to her neck.

"Rick..." she said between moans "Oh God! Rick...please"

"Why do you want to go away so much?" He said, his lips still on her neck, her hair all over his head.

"I just want to go. Forget everything that happened yesterday. Be with you, and only you."

"You still have to tell me what happened." he came back to look at her, and she couldn't stop a tear from falling down her cheeks. He wiped it with his thumb, and then brought her closer on a tight embrace.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" he said, comprehensive.

She wiped away a couple more tears "its okay. I will tell you. Just not now."

"Are you sure? We can have breakfast. There are flights to everywhere all day, you know?"

"No. I wanna go. Now."

"Alright." he said, declaring her victory. She smiled and kissed him, the sadness of that moment temporarily put aside. "1 hour. I'll pick you up at your apartment and we go."

"And we go" she parroted him, smiling. He felt his heart swollen by the look in her eyes, so happy to be there, so truly in love with him. All his fears from the night before gone. It was like that moment at her house, when she said she couldn't trust him, never happened. No more lies, just love.

She left and he couldn't help feeling empty. He knew they would be together in a while, and that was all real and happening, but the feeling of her away was scary. Last time he was away from her, she almost died. He would never leave her alone again.

He packed quickly, then got dressed and fooled his hunger by eating an apple on his way out. He took a few minutes to write a note to Alexis, promising to call her before he got on the plane telling where they were going. Then a few more seconds to tell his mother the news on a text message. "Kate is here. She came to me. Everything is alright. We're going away. :)" and he looked at his loft for one last time before going, noticing only then that some of his precious books were on the floor, result of him striking her against the bookshelf last night. "Sorry" he whispered to his friends, and then closed the door behind him.

She was ready in only 15 minutes after she got to her apartment. She was so excited she didn't even recognize herself. When she finally sat on her couch to wait for him she felt the bruises aching on her body. Behind her neck, where Maddox had held her tightly to look at her eyes, threatening her. On her belly and her sides, where he had hit her with such strength that she couldn't stand up. On her fingertips, that held her barely while she was hanging from the rooftop, sure she would die. But she lived, she survived once again. Except that this time she wasn't getting ready to go back to fight. She was ready to go away. To live, next to the man she loves.

She reached for her mother's ring around her neck, and looked at it. A gentle smile came to her face when she just went to her room and put it in her jewelry box. "It's okay, mom. I'm fine." she said, closing it.

At the exact same moment, he rang the bell at her door. She rushed to open it like a teenager and smiled when she saw him there, with a single rose in his hands, so gentleman-like, so romantic. Her Castle.

"For me?" she said, taking the rose.

"Always." he said, and they both smiled at the sound of their favorite word. She kissed him into the apartment, pulling him towards her by grabbing his coat, then throwing her hands around his neck. He gently held her by her hips and she nearly tripped while walking backwards. They both laughed and she used this to stop before the moment goes too far.

"Let's go" she said, going towards her bags next to the couch.

"Oh, c'mon, really?" he said, disappointed. He was pouting when she turned to face him, pulling her trolley bag, another one hanging from her left shoulder.

"Oh, poor boy" she laughed, and then grabbed his pout with her mouth, nipping his lower lip. "We'll have plenty of time for this when we arrive."

"Good. When we arrive where?"

"Don't know. Don't care. As long as you're with me. Are you?"

"Forever. You'll never get rid of me, Katherine Beckett."

"Good. Just what I want."

He took the bag from her shoulder and led her towards the door, his hand gently pushing her back.

They arrived at the airport and ran towards the departures board. They analyzed all the options when she saw it. The perfect place, a plane leaving in 45 minutes.

"Paris!" she uttered, and his eyes brightened when they met her sparkly ones, a smile so wide and true and warm on her face that he wanted to freeze time so he could see that forever. But he knew that smile was the smile he brings to her, and he would always see it. It was the reflex of their happiness, her love for him. He had no doubt. That was happening, it was real, and he was going to Paris with Kate Beckett. His muse, his love.

"Paris!" he whispered, also smiling, and then grabbed her hand and they rushed towards the check-in counter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok,so I'll just be honest with you. I wasn't sure if I should continue this story. Hell, I didn't know if I wanted to keep writing FF at all. Some people can be really rude when reviewing. Just a little hint - there are thousands of fanfics in this site alone. if you don't like it, just move on, ok?_

_Sorry, I just had to rant a little. Ok. So, thank you for everyone who reviewed not only this one but all my stories. I've been struggling to finish my longer story "The Message" so writing this fluff made me feel a little better. hope you like it. _

_So, I'm Brazilian and unfortunately I know nothing about Paris except what everyone else knows. So if you got any tips of places they should go next chapter, let me know!_

_Disclaimer - Everything belongs to Mr. Marlowe. _

* * *

Castle spent most of the afternoon watching the colors of the sky change behind the Eiffel Tower, wondering if it made any difference being in Paris, if apparently they weren't able to leave the bedroom. He turned around and looked at the beautiful woman naked on the bed, smiling at him invitingly. He chuckled, thinking that he didn't mind. He would go to the end of the Earth with that woman. His Kate.

"The tower looks beautiful at sunset" he said, and she laughed, thinking the same thing.

"I wonder if we'll ever see it"

"Well, all we need to do is get out of the hotel, you know?"

She narrowed her eyes, and then moved to get out of the bed, covering her nakedness with the sheets.

"Hey, what you're doing?" he said, stopping her with his hands.

"To get out of the hotel, we need to get out of bed first" she smiled, the light emanating from her a lot more beautiful than any light outside. He locked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and then went down to kiss her passionately. She laced her fingers on his hair, grabbing a fistful of it as she pulled him back to the bed. He couldn't help laughing when they both hit the mattress.

"Yeah. We're getting out, for sure!" he said.

000000000000

A few hours later, the night was already taking over the city, all the lights that Paris is famous for already illuminating every inch of this beautiful place. But Castle only cared for one light – the one emanating from Katherine Beckett's eyes.

She looked peaceful and happy, wrapped comfortably around him, her eyes locked onto his, her hands caressing his neck while her foot was going up and down his calves. They stood on this position for minutes, in silence, only admiring each other's beauty and how much love they had there. She then smiled and looked down shyly, breaking the spell.

"What?" he said, also laughing.

"Are we on a staring contest?"

"Ha, ha. No. And if we were, I'd win." He smirked, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You know, tomorrow, we're leaving early to explore the city."

"Sure, tomorrow we're waking up early for me to explore you" She pinched his chest. "Aah! Ok, ok, explore the city. The city."

"I mean it, Castle! We're in Paris! We should enjoy it!"

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm sure you're gonna look beautiful out there." They smiled, and she kissed his chin, then placing her head on his chest, the top of her head close to his mouth.

"Hun" he grunted. She raised her head so she could look at him.

"What?"

"You called me Castle."

"So? That's your name."

"Why don't you call me Rick? I call you Kate all the time."

"I do sometimes. Does that really make a difference? I guess it's because I was a cop, and we usually use surnames. And well, I got used to calling you Castle."

"It's just that…" he stopped, and she moved her body around so her eyes would meet his entirely, her head right above his, her elbow on the pillow beside his face, supporting her while her hand stroke his hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as his face grew serious, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Well, we seem to have a problem, Kate" he said, and she started to feel really nervous. She just waited for him to continue, and when he did, he looked at her with the corner of his eyes, smirking slightly.

"You said you wanted me"

"And I do" she said in her sexiest voice "I do want you Rick."

"Yeah, and that's fine. That's okay. But, you know, Kate. I love you" and she understood his game, opening a big smile, observing how far he would go. "I love you, Kate, and wanting doesn't seem to..."

She kissed him passionately, then started giving small soft kisses on his cheeks, eyes, nose, jaw, neck and chest, each one punctuated with an "I love you".

"I love you, I love you, and I love you" her eyes met his again, and she could see the spark of victory in them. "Is that enough for you, Mr. Castle?"

"eh." he shrugged. "I think it is fine, for now"

She punched him slightly on the chest, making him laugh. He then held the back of her head, guiding her towards his mouth. The kiss was deep and breathtaking, and Kate felt like she could pass out at any moment. The emotion was just too strong. Being with him was the best thing that ever happened to her. He broke the kiss, pushing her away when she leaned back, reluctant to stop kissing him, and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you" he said, lust darkening his eyes.

"I love you" she replied, and then went hunting for him with her mouth.


End file.
